Feral One
by BeautifulNightMare95
Summary: Sunstruck. A once kind an loving femme untill, she had a run in with Megatron an Shockwave. Now she struggles with the monster she has become. Chapter 3 is up. Sorry it is short.
1. Chapter 1

Trials and Tribulations of a feral one.

Flashback, Cybertron.

Sunstruck a once kind and loving femme. Intill she had a run in with Megatron and Shockwave. She struggles through her past and the present. Now what lies in store for her?

Smoke filled the air from the recent bombings. Cros. The city in which Neutrals harbor themselves from the Autobot, Dcepticon War, But on this day Megatron had different plans for the Neutrals.

Within the city Autobots fight the Decepticons. Trying to protect the Neutrals, but the city and the neutrals are lost.

Under some rubble, a small, green, neutral, mini-bot femme free's herself from the rubble that had once buried her. The femme looked around her once beautiful city. A single tear falls from her optic as she sees her friend lying dead on the ashy ground. All the peace, friends, family she once had. It was no more. No thanks to the fragging war.

The femme climbed out of her could be grave. The femme stood unsteady on her injured leg, which was leaking energon profusely.

The femme did not realize she was being watched. She dosen't know her life is about to be turned upside down.

As the green femme hobbled down the street, she was just in shock at what in all she sees. The femme sticks to the shadows trying not to be seen.

The femme suddenly noticed a large shadow that seemed to consume her. She slowly turned around to see a very large, bulky, one optic mech. She knew it was a Decepticon,but all she could do was stare. The Decepticon had a glint in his eyes.

The Decepticon reached out for the femme, but she dodged his hand and ran. The small femme ran, but tripped over a piece of debris. Shockwave wasted no time in closing in on the femme. He came closer and closer intill he was right in front of the femme. He leaned in and grabbed the femme, but a shot rang out and hit Shockwave in the shoulder. The femme jumped up and ran. Wasting no time. She looked around to see who shot her attacker, she looked to the right to see a retreating form of a black femme with lime green tattoos and a black visor.

The small green femme tried to catch up to the black femme,but the black femme was to fast. The green femme rounded a cornor and ran right into Megatron. The Deceptcon leader himself.

"Well what do we have here?" the tyrant asked as he smiled down at her.

" What is your desagnation youngling?" Megatron said as he hooked a clawed finger under her chin.

"My, my, my name is Sunstruck" sunstruck said shyly, while looking away.

"What a beautiful name." Megatron said while purring

Sunstruck looked around Megatron and saw the same black femme from before.

"Lord Megatron it seems as if the Autobots are retreating." Said the black femme blankly.

"Ahh, good make sure they do Venom." Megatron said with a sigh of satisfaction. "It will be done" Venom said.

Iacon

Autobot Head Quarters

"Where is Optimus?" "Over there Venom. Whats the matter?" Jazz asked worriedly. Venom ignored Jazz and walked straight to Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, Megatron has captured a femme and I'm afraid if we don't rescue her, she will be in grave danger. Venom said worriedly. "Where are they keeping this Femme?"

Sea of Rust

Underground Bunker

Shockwave's Lab

"Are sure this will work Shockwave?" Megatron asked as he surveyed the lab. "I am positive it will work Lord Megatron." Shockwave said while picking up a needle that had a strange black liquid in it. "It better" were the words Megatron said as he exited the lab.

"Please don't hurt me, Please!" Sunstruck cried and pleaded with Shockwave, but Shockwave simply smiled as he injected her with the strange liquid. "It burns. IT BURNS! Make IT stop Pleeeaaase!" Sunstruck cried and screamed at Shockwave. Shockwave laughed as Sunstruck thrashed and bucked with pain.

Megatron's throne room.

"Lord Megatron. Autobots have been spotted." Starscream said.

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" a horrific scream rang out through the halls and through the walls of the base. Leaking into the air outside and slowly, but loudly reaching the Autobot audio recepters. A shriek of pain and a visious growl was heard. Creating a creepy,but beautiful duet of revenge.

Outside the Decepticon Base.

"Optimus. What was that?" asked Ironhide.

Suddenly a flash of silver and blue goes streaking by. The Cyber-hound like creature goes racing by snarling. The creature runs into the Cybertronian night. An eerie silence falls over the area.

"Autobots, something tell's me, we are already to late." Optimus said grimly.

A.N. What do y'all think? This evil thing right here would not leave me alone. I had to write it or it would drive me crazy. -.- I wanna give a special thanks to for her help in this story and the use of her O.C. Thank you sooo sooo sooo much. You're the best. 'points to ' That's my partner in crime for the story. Hehe. Y'all know the deal. So kindly leave a review for me. My inspiration needs food.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was a beautiful night over the Appalachian Hemlock Forest. All the nocturnal animals were out. There in a patch of high grass lay a small pack of Eastern Wolves. The Alpha male of the pack is lying down, but not asleep. The Alpha male sniffs the air and stands up suddenly. He sniffs the air again as a foreign smell reaches his nose. He looks around searching for any signs of danger and his hackles are raised. The Alpha male wolf looks up into the starry night sky and sees a bright, glowing, orange, orb shaped object hurtling towards Earth. The orb streaks across the sky, under the waning moon. The Alpha Wolf awakens his pack. Wanting no one to get hurt. The glowing orb comes hurdling to the ground, cause the earth to shake. Flames from the orb causes the nearby brush to catch on fire. Several wolves in the back started to howl, growl, and snarl at the strange object as it began to shift and move around in the crater it had made. The strange creature in the crater stood up. The wary wolves watched on with caution, but with a strange fascination of the new creature. The silver protoform of the creature shined in the moonlight. The creature bent down to observed the native animals of the planet she had crashed on. She began to scan a female wolf and transformed down into a rather large female wolf. The pack of wolves started to run away as the new wolf's strange white optics began to glow. The robotic wolf smirked as she saw how the other wolves scattered. The robotic wolf headed off into the woods. The robotic female wolf ran for hours int'l she came to a long and winding road. She looked to her left to see several vehicles coming her way. Being a cybertronian she knew that the seemingly harmless vehicle were more than mere man-made machines. There is more to them than meets the eye.

The Cybertronian Wolf watched the other Cybertronians approach. She was scared, for she did not trust them. She did not know if they were Autobots or Decepticon. She started to think that they had to be Autobots because Decepticons would first of all would not pick grounder vehicle modes and second, they would not pick such bright paint jobs. She began to pace not knowing if she should run or stay. She decided to back up into the shadows. The other Cybertronians stopped a few feet away from her and began to transform.

"Hello, I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. Please state your allegiance, name, and what do you come to Earth for." Optimus Prime said in his native tongue.

Optimus tried to approach the femme, but she let out a low growl, warning him not to come closer.

"Listen her femmeling. If you are thinking of pulling some kind of stunt I will blast you back into space. You little pit spawned son of a glitch" Ironhide yelled at the femme, while his cannons whirled to life, ready to attack if need be. The small femme snarled at Ironhide., while slinking farther back into the bush.

"Ironhide that is no way to speak to a femme. Especially when she has just arrived. She probably won't trust us now." Sideswipe said while walking closer to the femme, who gave a warning growl. Sideswipe crouched down and extended his hand towards the femme, but she started to growl viciously.

"Hey, I mean no harm. Unlike that jack-aft over there." Sideswipe said as took another step forward, but Sideswipe had crossed the femmes comfort line. The Cybertronian femme wolf lunged forward, teeth bared and ready to bite into the soft metal that made up Sideswipe's throat, but before the femme could come close to Sideswipe, blades block her path and knocks the femme sideways. The femme wolf stood up snarling and growling. She looked up to see a black cybertronian femme with lime green tattoos and a black visor. The black femme stood between Sideswipe and the wolf femme, effectively blocking the wolf femme from hurting Sideswipe. Which is the black femme's partner.

"Venom stand down and back away. You to Sideswipe." Optimus Prime ordered in a stern voice.

"Yeah so I can blast the heck out that little fragger!" Ironhide said while his cannons began to smoke.

"Ironhide you will not harm the femme"

"But Prime she just tried to hurt Sideswipe"

"You will not harm her and that's an order" Prime finished with a warning glare at I

Ironhide.

"Femme, we mean you no harm. Please tell us your faction and name." Optimus said while staying away from the femme.

The femme looked at Prime. She laid down with white optics glowing.

"My name is Feral and I am a Neutral, but I wish to be an Autobot, but I bet I lost that chance when I attacked your solider." Feral said with a lowered head.

"Forget about. I got to close. You did not trust me and I crossed your boundary. It's really my fault anyways." Sideswipe said with a small smile.

"Please forgive me Sir"

"There is nothing to Forgive Feral"

"Thank you Prime"

Optimus nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Forgive me Venom for attacking your friend. I wasn't sure if you all were Con's or not."

Venom just nodded her head and walked over to Ironhide

"Do you have vehicle form or would you need to ride with one of us?" Optimus asked.

"I don't have a vehicle form, but I can keep up." Feral said with a toothy grin.

The Autobots Transformed down into their Alt-modes and began to drive away. Feral began to run through the woods. Long well muscled legs letting her take long fast strides. Easily keeping up with the Autobots.

Feral deep down in her spark felt like she could trust the Autobots, but she will never ever trust anyone. No thanks to 'Him'


	3. Chapter 3

Feral one chapter 3Feral's P.O.V

The Autobots pulled into their base and I padded in from the back of the small convoy. Their base was full the little humans Optimus had informed me about. They sure were strange creatures. I was also told not to harm them.

"Home sweet Home" Sideswipe said as he walked up to me. "So, femme are you a beast former or do you have a BI-pedal form." He said as he smiled down at me. "Yes, I have a Bi-pedal form." I replied as I transformed. Since I am a mini-bot, I only came up to about Sideswipe's hip.

"So, it speaks. Hahah! I hope you are done with all the biting." Said Sideswipe cheekily. I bowed my head cause I felt horrible for it. On the other hand, it was his fault. "You okay?" Sideswipe asked. "Yeah, Fine." I said with out meeting his optics.

I looked up as I heard heavy footsteps, which belonged to Optimus.

"Hello, Feral. My sparkmate Elita will be showing you to your quarters and show you the way to debriefing, which will be at 20:00 hours." Optimus informed me, while he was looking at something on a datapad."

"Optimus Prime is there any chance of me being an Autobot? I really want to be one. I have had things happen and I just wanna stop the ones who have done. I am not the only one the Decepticons have hurt and I am surely not the last. Please allow me to help you stop them!" I asked pleadingly, but something tells me that I will be denied the honor of being an Autobot. "Feral in dew time we will discuss the options of you becoming an Autobot. As the humans say 'Rome wasn't built in a day', but until then you can have sanctuary here. I bid you farewell until debriefing." Optimus said in a stern voice. I watched Optimus walk away. I felt…I do not know what I felt. I looked over at the femme Venom who was leaning up against a building. She just stared at me, and then she simply stood up and left with Sideswipe. Both of the Autobots.

That little voice in my head said I would never become an Autobot, but there was a spark of light. A little flame of hope, that I could be an Autobot. If it is the last thing I do I will become an Autobot and take down the mech that has made my life hell.

A.N… I know I have not done this yet, but….. I do not and never will own Transformers –Cries-

I wanna thank my bestest friend ever for helping me with this story and for letting me use he insanely awesome OC Venom. Girl you are awesome.;) I also wanna thank my sis Kbanes2 for being an amazing friend, eventhough you bug the mess out of me. You seriously have to stop with the sour patch kids –rolls eyes- R&R peeps! 'Cupcakes for reviewers'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diego Garcia.

*Two weeks after the arrival of the neutral bot Feral.

The small wolf femme lies in the shade of one of the hangars - dozing in the shade. It was a quiet day for all on base. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sparring, Ratchet was working out the bugs in Ironhide's cannons. All was quiet, until; "Sam, leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you! Not now, not ever!" screamed the raven haired girl known as Mikela Banes.

Mikaela rounded the corner of the hangar, running straight into the sleeping Feral - causing the femme to jump twice her height in the air. Feral landed on her feet, swiping at the raven haired teen - causing her to scream out in pain.

The scream didn't shake Feral from her rampage, as she closed in on the human female - but before she came into reach; a blade nearly took out her face. Looking upwards, she was met with a very angry guardian. Black paintjob, neon green tattoos, and a cold black visor. Feral knew this femme was the guardian of the human female, but in her fit of rage and panic - she didn't care and challenged the Virus Specialist.

Feral growled. Her hackles raised trying to make herself look bigger than what she was. Feral growled challenges to the other Femme. No sense of intimidation was given from the black femme, her second blade spring loading into action - her stance shifting into a battle position. Her charge scampered away, as the virus specialist merely stared at the smaller femme. The small wolf femme charged the taller femme. Using her speed to pounce on to the femme. Snapping at the femme. Trying to bite anything She could.

The black femme's fist connected with the younger's chassis, before grabbing the femme's ankle - dragging her up before tossing her across the asphalt, causing various bots around them to jump in surprise. The virus specialist stalked after the femme, her visor glinting as she approached her. "There's no chance of you becoming an Autobot." the femme stated, as if she dared the wolf to continue.

Feral hearing these words,jumped to her peds and charged again. Jumping on the black femme causeing them to go crashing to the ground.

Feral in a fit of pure rage bites the Virus Specialists arm. Causing energon to bubble to the surface.

Grunting in pain, before her clawed hands snapped around the femme's neck - flipping them over and smashing the femme into the ground as she straddled her. Her blades slipped out, as the clear poison shimmered in the sunlight as it dripped from the virus specialist's weapons.

"As Venom had Feral pinned to the ground, the small wolf femme squirmed and was able to get a clawed paw loose and swipes at the black femme.

A cry escapes Venom as her visor is shattered, falling to pieces below her - as her golden optics narrow towards the femme. With a growl, she smashes her own helm into the wolf's head - headbutting the femme as hard as she could.

Feral lets out a pain filled howl. She whimpers in pain from the blow, before she pulls herself out from under the femme and stands before Venom. Looking for a weakness.

The virus specialist crouches, watching the femme as drip of energon trails down her chin - before it falls and joins the puddle left behind by Feral. Her wrist blades glint in the sunlight, the sheen of the poison coating it was now seemingly brighter. Feral watches her closely. The Femme sees no opening. She charges anyway. Her gut instinct guiding her.

Venom stiffens, her blade sheathing before a blaster forms in its place. The corners of her lips seem to twitch upwards as she sees the horror in her opponent's optics, the blaster powering up as she lines up her sights.

"Venom,Feral, stand down." Optimus ordered as he jogged up along with Ironhide, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe.

Feral Growls paying no attention to the Prime. Not used to taking orders. Feral Growls out more challenges.

"The femme is dangerous-" "Stand down, Venom!"

The femme doesn't, before a set of arms hauls her up with a yelp - her blades and blaster disappearing as she tries to escape Ironhide's grasp.

Feral lets out a long snarl as the silver frontliner, known as Sideswipe steps forward. Feral growls at him, before she lunges at him, but she is quickly caught, by the scruff strut in the back of her neck, by Sideswipes golden twin.

Feral goes limp in Sunstreakers hand

Venom continues to struggle, before she is set on the ground - the weapons specialist's huge hand clamping down on her shoulder to keep her from moving.

She only scoffs slightly, standing still in his grasp as she awaits the Prime's statement.

"Thank you. Now. What happened here?" Prime asked.

"Venom why were you fighting a Neutral?" Optimus asked.

"Neutral? That's what neutrals are called these days? The glitch attacked my charge!" she snarls, only to be held back by Ironhide.

The Prime's eyes dim as he turns to the neutral femme, as if expecting an answer.

Feral just glares at the Prime optics slightly twitching, from frustration. And lets a throaty growl out.

The Prime does not look impressed.

"Brig. Both of you. Until we figure this out."

"WHAT! NO!" Feral yells.

"PLEASE!" Feral pleads.

Prime simpily shakes his head.

Venom stays silent, as she spots her charge standing in the hangar bay with Ratchet - white bandages wrapped around her arms. With a growl, she turns towards the younger femme; "Go near my charge again, and I'll kill you."

"I dont think you have what it takes to kill me." Feral scoffs at Venom.

Without warning, the virus specialist escapes the black mech's grip - as she pounces the femme and smashes her into the ground. Her hands wrap around the femme's neck, cutting off the energon supply to the brain as she viciously squeezes - choking the younger.

"Feral's optics widen in surprise as Venom suddenly pounces on her. Feral Squirms in Venom's grasp and realizes that she can't get free.

Venom grins wickedly as the femme stops struggling, dropping into unconsciousness - before being ripped off the wolf by her partners.

Venom snarled, squirming in their hold as she was carried off - followed by an angry Ironhide.

Ratchet then comes along and picks up an unconscious Feral and takes her to the med bay

Prime then stares at both Femmes and shakes his head. "I will deal with them later" he thinks to himself.

I wannna thank my best friend Lyn for helping me with this chapter. Thanks you're the best! Anyone who reads this and you haven't read the story Toxic. You should. ITS AMAZING!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Feral joints hissed as she sat up. When her optics came on, she saw energon bars of a cell.

Her head snapped in both directions, fear rising within her spark "Where am I?" she asked aloud.

Silence answered her question, before the scraping of metal against the ground echoed through the brig.

"Where you deserve to be." was the harsh whisper that answered her.

Golden optics glowing brightly from behind the energon bars. "Feral looked for the voice" she then looked across the cellblock into the opposite cell seeing the harsh golden optics glaring at her.

"Venom?!" Humph! Feral said while looking away.

The optics seem to narrow, as the concealed femme growled lowly"You're lucky you have those energon bars to hide behind, you glitch."

"Where are we? Are we on the Decepticon ship?

NO, we can't be.

Feral said with fear settling in for a nice long stay.

"Are you stupid?" the virus specialist asks, "We're in the brig. Where you got us thrown, when you decided to talk back to the Prime, you ignorant little fragger!

"I'M NOT IGNORANT! You dim witted, half-sparked GLITCH!" Feral said with anger settling in with the fear.

"This only adds to how much of a sparkling you are." Venom drawled, stretching back against the wall - watching in dim amusement as the wolf femme began to bristle in anger.

"IM NOT A SPARKLING! Feral barked out. Then curled up in a corner pouting.

Venom simply rolled her optics, rolling onto her side and drawling in boredom.

"Your pouting is only further proving my point."

"Im not pouting" Feral said while standing up, then pacing. "I wanna out of here, I don't like it." Feral said with her pace becoming faster.

"Do you always act like this when you don't get your way?" Venom muttered, rolling onto her side to watch the minibot pace.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Feral said with the pitch of her voice going up several notches.

There was a creaking noise in the background

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Feral squeaked out, with optics widening.

"Like a spoiled-" Venom was cut off by Feral's outburst, her optics narrowing before she raised an eye ridge at the minibot's behavior.

A said whine escaped the minibot as she collapsed on to the floor, with another whine.

Venom sighed, rolling to face away from the moping minibot - trying to ignore her whines.

"No,no, this cannot be happening again! What did I do to end up there! Wait he can't hurt me, he's gone right? He, he..." Feral rambled on. Making no sense. A choking sob escaping her lips.

The femme curled up in the next cell stiffened, her optics flashing - Before she sat up quickly.

"What are you speaking of, sparkling?" Venom asked.

"I,I,I," Feral let out a soft whine before continuing. "I cant tell you. He will punish me. I mad him angry. He will kill me. I thought he was dead, but he's not he is coming foR ME! Feral said before breaking into hysterics.

The femme through the bars did not hesitate to scream for the bot on duty.

"IRONHIDE! GET RATCHET!" Venom barked, as the mech stomped out of his office.

"What did you do-" he cut himself off, slamming the button to open the cell doors as he caught sight of the hysterical femme. "You!" he barked, as Venom blinked at him. "Stay!" he ordered, before rushing off for Ratchet - leaving the cell wide open.

"NO, DONT LET HIM HURT ME!" Feral cried out curling in on herself.

A wheeled foot set itself into the minibot's cell, as the other followed it - before the virus specialist stood quietly in the entrance of the cell

She stayed silent, before crouching down, whispering to the minibot

"He's not going to hurt you."

Feral stiffened. "He's gonna find me. He promised. He said when he finds me I WILL PAY!" Feral yelled out to the virus specialist. The outburst did not faze the black femme, as she bluntly stated; "He won't get past the Autobots."

Feral let out a small whine, before scooting closer to the virus specialist. "Promise?" Feral asked. Looking and Sounding much like a sparkling.

The femme hesitated before answering; "Promise."

Feral let out a small sigh before falling into recharge while clinging to Venom's pede.

The femme's optics narrowed, standing to free her ped from the wolf's grasp.

Ratchet and Ironhide ran into the brig, the medic immediately moving to the minibot's side.

"But if you lay a hand on my charge, it won't be him you have to worry about." The virus specialist thought, watching as the two mechs rushed the minibot to the med bay. As the virus specialist stayed where she was, thinking over what just happened.


End file.
